How Could I Choose?
by leopldsluvr
Summary: Lots of slash between Harry


XxxxxxxxxX

HOW COULD I CHOOSE?

XxxxxxxxxX

(I do not own any thing having to do with HP :3)

"I love you…" Draco muttered as he lay beside me, under the sheets of my Hogwarts bedding. His hair was ruffled; his eyes clear as the night sky outside my window. I knew he enjoyed the thrill of sneaking from his bed to mine, to stay the night beside me, to feel my warmth on him always. I smiled and ran my fingers down his cheek. "I love you too." I ran my hand down his neck, then his chest. "You're cold. Here, let me warm you up." I threw my body on top of his, our bare chests colliding. The sheets revealed his hard stomach and defined hipbones. A very sly smile played on his face. I felt his hand move down my back and onto my waist. I lowered my head; our lips were less than an inch apart. I felt his body shift as he went for a kiss. My stomach clinched as I felt his full lips against mine. We began to kiss more and more until it was complete snogging. I pulled back from the boy. "What?" he asked. I could tell he was annoyed. "Sorry, I was just thinking of something." I smiled and grabbed his hands to pin him down. "Mmhmm. Change the subject, eh?" He knew very well he didn't care. I kissed him. We kissed until our mouths went numb.

His great hands softly caressed my head. He rested them on the back of my neck, with his soft fingers laced together. I smiled, but knew when the other boys in the room had awoken, it'd be strange to see us two together. "You'd better go.." I whispered. He nodded, though we both knew that he wanted to stay. He groaned as he struggled to release himself from my grasp. I started to laugh softly when I saw the look on his face as I continued to pin him down. He finally gave up and fell limp. "I love you!" I said as I got off of him, giving him the opportunity to get out of the bed. He signed as he did so. I looked over at the bed to my left. Slumbering in its soft mattress and warm blankets was my best friend, Ronald Weasley. I noticed his beautiful red hair was ruffled from tossing and turning in the night. I found it more attractive than usual. Maybe it was because tonight was a very hot night, as Hogwarts was making some changes around the dorms, leaving some with no air during these nights. He had no shirt on, when usually he was in his pajamas. I stretched my arms and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Draco was rummaging through the clothing on my floor, trying to find a shirt to wear. "Look to your right." I sighed, and then grinned as he picked up his blue collared shirt and attempted to shake the wrinkles out.

"What?" He questioned, as he had noticed me staring. "Hm? Oh! Sorry." I quickly got out of the bed, slipping on my jeans; which were worn out from being worn the day before. "Nice." Draco remarked as he jumped onto the bed and then off to the other side, slapping me on the behind. I gave him a sly smile as I smoothed down my hair and placed my glasses on my nose. "You dressed? Good, now hurry. Ron is waking up!" I gave Draco a hug and a kiss before hastily shoving him out of the room.

Ron sat up in his bed, squinting as he looked at me.

"Why, hello gorgeous!" I laughed. He smiled at me, using that Weasley charm. "Good sleep?" He asked as he stretched. "Yeeeah." I said with a wink. "Dream of me?" His questions weren't going to stop soon; I knew it. "Of course," I replied with confidence. Inside my body was tense. I knew how close I had been to disaster as Draco had been leaving. I rummaged through the rest of the clothing on my floor. I went into some sort of shock as I picked up my shirt and a necklace belonging to Draco fell out. I quickly shoved it all under my bed as the red headed teen made his way over to me. I smiled a smile of relief as I felt his arms around me. He was sweaty, but smelled of his shampoo and freshly cut wood.

"You smell nice." I murmured as I laid my head on his shoulder. "Is that a new cologne? And thanks." He asked me and took a large breath. "Oh..er..yeah, like it? I found it…outside." I tensed up again, this time in a good way as he kissed me on the neck. Oh how I longed to feel his touch throughout the night. Ron ran his fingers through my hair. For a moment I couldn't speak. I just wanted him to hold me. He smelled of my hair. I could tell he had missed me from the way he softly touched me, as if I was a fragile being.

Though we had only been apart though the night, it felt like centuries had passed since the last time I had felt his tender touch. For a moment that seemed to last forever I felt complete. All of my sorrows had left my body. My mind began to twist and turn, my stomach doing flips. Ron noticed my lack of intimacy towards him.

"What's wrong? Did I do something I shouldn't have?" He held me tighter. "No, no. I was just thinking about how much I love you, that's all," I replied. His head was on mine; therefore I felt his right cheek tense up as a result of him smiling. I smiled too. I then felt as though I was being watched. I broke loose from my lover and turned around only to see a groggy, but astounded, Dean Thomas. "Err..Good morning?" I quickly said to him, hoping he wouldn't question me about last night. He only shook his head and asked Ron where Ginny may be, then headed off to what I assumed was his trunk of clothing.

"I'm sorry to cut it short, but I really need to use the bathroom, Ron." I grinned and he agreed so we headed off into the halls. We both went into the bathroom. I always felt awkward in there with other people; as if I was just revealing myself so everyone could see. "Go ahead, Ron," I told him, "I'm going to find an empty stall." After we were finished, I made sure to wash my hands. The aroma of the sanitizing soap was overwhelming.

"Hurry it up, you're clean enough already." Ron remarked. I gave him a playful glare paired with half of a smile. Not caring if they were wet or dry, I ran my hands through my thick, black hair. Ron looked at me and made a purring sound. "Sexy." I replied, resting my hands on his buttocks. We shared a kiss or two, and then made out way back to the dorms to dress.

Once we got into the bedroom, I noticed Seamus, Dean, and Neville were out. "I guess they slept well." I commented once I saw how out of order their beds were. Ron grinned. "Yeah, guess so." He took my hands and pulled me close to him, out lips locking as if this were out last kiss together. It lasted a bit; off and on me feeling his tongue enter my mouth. A chill danced down my spine as if it were at a late nightclub. Ron broke the kiss after a few minutes. I felt helpless, as if all I could do was gaze into his emerald green eyes. I couldn't help myself. I went in to snog with him; my force was enough to knock him backwards onto Neville's bed. I flashed back to the night before, with Draco. This felt so out of character for Ron to want to do so much with me at one time, and for me to let him? I liked the idea. Neither of us had our shirts on. Were we just asking for trouble? No. Even if I was…No. I didn't care. I was thinking too much. Thinking. Thinking while I was passionately, yet aggressively kissing my partner. I ran my fingertips down his chest. Soft. And his stomach; not worked, no muscle. Just flat. I kept my left hand on his stomach, while my right moved up to lay itself behind his beautiful head of hair. In between kissing, Ron's muffled voice could be heard. "Mmm..You're…a…very..good…kisser." I kissed him more and more. We lay on the bed for house together. Kissing. I didn't mind. We had no classes today, anyway. I pushed all the thoughts out of my mind. I didn't think about what I was doing. I just did it. I wasn't sure if he minded or not, but I didn't really care. The next thing I know there were three people in the room, not just two.

"What in Godric Gryffindor's name are you two DOING?" I knew that voice. Innocent. Sweet. Hermione had apparently worried we were hurt or something. She hoped to find us peacefully asleep, or studying for our exams. Instead she found us starkers.

"Oh..Oh Lord." She immediately turned around to leave the room.

"Herme, wait!" I yelled as jumped up and slipped my jeans up my pale legs. She abruptly stopped and went silent. "Wait.." I repeated, running over to her, putting my hands on either side of her waist. I moved forward, whispering into her ear, "No one, I mean NO ONE, can know about this!"

"Okay," she replied. I could tell she was angry with us. Yet, I don't think she knew how to express her feelings. She stomped over to the naked Ronald, who was completely clueless and slapped him. "Hope you're happy, Ronald Weasley." She stormed out of the room, paying no attention to me as she passed. I was angry. I felt so crushed. I knew what I needed. I rushed over to my trunk and dug through it until I found my pack of fags.

"Wanna?" I thrust the box out to him.

"No, thanks though.."

"You're such a git," I smiled. I loved him.

He knew I was joking. "Now, go get some clothes on before Neville sees you." I left the room with confidence. "Let's see. Ah! 12:25!" I knew what I wanted. I went into the library, only to find Draco Malfoy waiting by the potions section.

"Did you know you're half naked?"

I smiled at his remark and took his hand.

"Wanna have some fun?"

He nodded. I winked and drug him into the hall, trying to find the nearest bathroom. We locked ourselves in the back stall, and I revealed my cigarettes. I placed one in my mouth, taking out a lighter as well. I lit it, and tossed it to the attractive blonde boy beside me. He repeated the actions with a smirk.

XxxxxxxxxTo Be Continued!xxxxxxxxX

(It is to be continued, sorry! I am going to have to finish it some other time..Leave lots of love 333333)


End file.
